Vincit omnia amor
by crimeshowss
Summary: Love conquers all. One-shot. domestic rizzles. Maura and Jane are married with two children, Jane returns home after a day out with her daughter.


**VINCIT OMNIA AMOR**

* * *

the tile translates to 'love conquers all' Just a short one shot.

* * *

_For Kate_

_thanks for being supportive of my writing._

* * *

She's standing at the kitchen island chopping vegetables for dinner. Jane is holding Rose in one arm, praying that she doesn't wake up, feeling quite content to watch her wife preparing dinner for their family. Zach runs down the stairs disturbing Jane's moment of quiet.

"Shhh, Zach, you'll wake up your sister."

"Sorry mom." Jane ruffles her sons raven colored hair before he runs off to feed Bass. "Hey, I'm going to put Rose into her crib and then I'll be down to help you with dinner."

Maura nods to acknowledge Jane's plan whilst continuing to chop the vegetables. She boils the carrots and broccoli and then starts to season the chicken before she puts it on to grill. Jane returns down the stairs and wraps her arms around Maura's waist, twirling her around and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. The pair is interrupted by the sound of disgust coming from their 5 year old "ewwwwww kissing! Gross." Both women laugh and Maura rinses her hands before going to pick up her son. He looks like Jane, he has her eyes. Maura states for a second before asking "so why don't you tell your mom what you got up to today?"

"Mommy can we have chocolate cake for dinner?" _Definitely like Jane!_ Maura thinks to herself before chuckling.

"What's so funny Maur?" Jane asks as she sits on the sofa with them.

"You know it's your bad habits that have resulted in our son thinking chocolate cake is a legitimate dinner food!"

Jane laughs in response. "If it were up to me it would be a dinner option!"

"Well your lucky I'm here to oversee dinner plans or else you'd both live off cake! Now Zach why don't you tell mom what you did today."

"Mom come see!" He says enthusiastically whist dragging Jane outside. He grabs a basketball and proudly throws it, shooting it into the basket.

"Wow! Good job buddy!" She runs and grabs the ball, dribbling it before Zach takes it from her and scores another basket. Maura stands in the doorway, thankful that because she's playing with their son Jane is being careful. The loud scream which follows from the upstairs of their house lets Maura know that her daughter is awake. She dashes upstairs and picks up Rose before carrying the infant down the stairs to continue to watch Jane and Zach playing. Rose continues to scream despite Maura's best efforts to keep her quiet. Jane catches the ball before handing back to Zach. "How about you practice some more whilst I go and give mommy a hand?" He nods in response before continuing to bounce the ball enthusiastically. "Hon, do you want me to take her?"

"No, you've had her all day, I'm okay."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Would you drain the vegetables? I think they're done."

"Of course." Jane pads over to the stove and turns it off before carrying the pot to the sink. She drains the water and sets the pot down. She grabs 4 plates and 4 sets of cutlery. She takes the cutlery to the table and lays it out. Maura wanders into the kitchen to check on the Chicken. She takes it off the grill and places one piece each on 3 of the plates. Jane scoops the vegetables onto the side and carries the plates to the table. She walks to the door and calls out to Zach. "Dinner's ready. Come inside and wash your hands." The little boy drops the ball and rushes back indoors. Jane follows him into the bathroom and ensures he's scrubbed his hands clean. When they both return to the table Maura has strapped Rose into her high chair and is feeding her small pieces of carrot. She's already cut up some of Zach's chicken into smaller chunks. The boy sits down and eagerly starts shoving forkfuls of food into his mouth. Jane pulls up her seat and picks up her fork. However she doesn't start eating, she sits and stares at Maura and little Maura. They're both so happy. "Jane you should eat, the food will get cold." Maura says when she realizes her wife is staring at her. Jane makes no move to start eating. "Why are you starring Jane?"

"You're beautiful, both of you." Maura blushes slightly at the compliment, she'll never get used to Jane telling her she's beautiful, no matter how often she says it. "Maura, I want another baby." Maura drops the fork. Bad move Rizzoli! Maura shifts to pick up the fork before setting it down on the end of the table. She grabs her own fork and puts another carrot into her daughters mouth. She turns to face Jane. "You do?"

"Yes. I want another mini Maura." Janes voice is full of adoration.

"So really you want me to have another baby?"

"You don't want to?"

"I-I don't know, I hadn't thought about it."

"Well Rose is nearly one. Plus pregnancy suits you."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Only today. When I was with Rose, she looks so much like you Maur."

"I am her biological mother and I gave birth to her, that makes sense that she looks like me. Like Zach looks like you. How do you know that I don't want another mini you around?"

"Do you?"

"As long as they don't demand food 24/7 then yes I would like a mini you around."

Jane laughs, "Well I can't make any promises."

"Can we wait?"

"Of course, I'm not saying we should do it right now, maybe in a few weeks."

"Woah! Jane, I..." She stops, mid-sentence, so un-Maura like. _This is bad._ Maura stands. "I need some time, I'm sorry." She grabs her keys, steps into a pair of shoes and walks out of the front door.

"Wait!" The door slams shut. "Maura!" But she's already gone. Jane grabs her phone and calls her mother. She picks up on the second tone.

"Hi Janie, how are you, how are my grand babies?"

"Ma! I'm fine, they're good! Do you mind coming over and watching them for a while?"

"Now? Is everything okay Janie?"

"Fine Ma, just a small disagreement. Can you come?"

"Of course, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Ma."

"Love you Janie." The call ends. Jane tries to finish feeding Rose but the little girl keeps spitting out her food, like she knows something's wrong. She starts crying. "Mommy!" She sobs. Jane picks her up, and it's painful, because she reminds her of Maura, and how she just upset her. Now she can't stop her daughter from crying, because she's not Maura. Her little girl wants Maura. She feels helpless. She shouldn't have pushed Maura like that. She feels a tug on her pant leg. Zach is tugging to get her attention. "Mom, did mommy go to the store?"

"Yeah, yeah kid, she went to the store. She went to get ketchup; she knows how much I love Ketchup." _Not as much as Maura_ she thinks. "She'll be back soon. Did you finish your dinner?" He nods. "Do you want to go and play?" He nods again. "Go on then." With that he's gone back into the garden. Jane is still bouncing the little girl up and down, trying to get her calm, but it's useless.

The doorbell rings. Jane goes over to open it. "Hey ma thanks for coming."

"Don't worry Janie, I get to spend some time with my grand babies!" Angela eagerly takes the screaming infant from Jane, she stops crying. "Where's Zach?"

"In the garden." Jane responds whilst slipping her shoes on. She grabs her keys. "Are you gunna be okay here ma?"

"Yes Janie, go and deal with whatever is going on!"

"Love you ma!" She says as she races out of the door slamming it behind her. She sprints down the street. After all how far can Maura have gone in her heels? She walks down the street and manages to get all the way to the roundabout, no sign of Maura. It was starting to get dark out so Jane knew that she had to hurry. _Where would Maura go? _Jane turned around and began to walk the path back to her house. _The park._ Jane makes her way to the park where they take the kids on the weekend. She goes to the playground however there is no sign of Maura. She walks around the park once she stops at the sound coming from the tennis courts. Cautiously she makes her way towards the sound. As she draws closer she hears sobbing and bouncing on metal. In the dim moonlight she manages to see the figure, she gets closer and closer. It's Maura. Jane walks closer and sits down on the ground next to the blonde. She watched as Maura throws an old tennis ball against the wire fence which surrounds the court.

"Maura, I." She sighs, grabs the ball and just holds onto it. The noise is making her head hurt even more. "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't."

"I love you, and I should not have pushed for this, it's not my decision, it's our decision. If you don't want to have another baby, I'm okay with that." She's fiddling with the tennis ball. She's nervous. _Come on, say something Maura. _She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Jane, I-you. I thought we were done, so I don't think it would make a difference. I didn't think you'd need to know." She wipes away the tears which are running down her cheeks. "About a month ago, I went to my OBGYN. I- She told me that I can't have any more children Jane." She keeps trying to stop them but the tears keep falling.

"Maura… That's okay, it's okay." She shifts closer and holds the honey blond in her arms. "You're the love of my life, Rose is my constellation prize. I love you."

END.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, reviews appreciated.


End file.
